


Unprecedented Whatever

by Forget_About_Me



Series: The Struggle for Health [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Desperation, Discovery, Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Doctor (Doctor Who), Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Rose, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Urination, bladder issues, supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: The Doctor had never expected his body to betray him. But in his tenth incarnation, he's faced with the terrifying truth that he can't quite trust his body like he's used to. Which severely complicates travel through Time and Space.
Series: The Struggle for Health [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Unprecedented Whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting too long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784306) by [goingdownswinging (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goingdownswinging). 



> Hello,
> 
> Today it has been exactly 2 years since I posted my first omo fic. In celebration for that, I decided to extend the classic "Waiting too Long" fic.  
> For multiple reasons; First of all this was probably the fic that got me into omo to begin with. Technically it's the second fic I read after stumbling across the omorashi tag and well I've been here ever since. Because it was one of my first fics and it was unfinished I naturally ended up extending it in my head over the months. So technically my first DW omo fic ideas were extensions of this fic. Never bothered to do anything with it.
> 
> There's something scary about continuing on someone else's fic though. *shrugs* I hope this is fine.
> 
> Secondly, the setup of "Waiting too Long" is just perfect for Time Lord with bladder problems and I can't just not. I actually came up with two different concepts to continue this. The other one is admittedly less omo based but I really want to write it sometime, but I'm starting with the other idea as it stays closer to the theme of the original fic. 
> 
> As always, I don't know biology and I'm just bullshitting my way through it while banking on alien biology to save me.
> 
> Admittedly this first chapter, which can be viewed as chapter 4 of the original fic, is more of a setup, I'm planning on revealing what's actually going on in the next chapter.
> 
> ~Troder
> 
> Beta read by: [Just-pee-for-me-thanks](https://just-pee-for-me-thanks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Oh, it has never been specified but I imagine at this point we're in between Tooth and Claw and School Reunion

The Doctor arrived at the flat about 20 minutes after Rose had left him. She wasn’t about to reprimand him for being late, not after what had just happened. Honestly, she was surprised he even showed up at all instead of hiding in the bowels of his ship.

In the short time since she had seen him, he had managed to collect himself. It was unnerving to see him as insecure as he had been. She had seen it in his eyes, he had been afraid of her reaction to this, that she was going to drop him over having an accident. 

Something she would never do, he was her friend, and it wasn’t as if he could help it.

Still, she found it hard to believe that had happened. Four months ago she had still trouble believing he actually needed to use the loo, just like her. 

Yes, on an intellectual level she understood, and she had teased him about it, but somehow she had struggled in actually connecting that knowledge to reality.

Now she desperately wanted to go back to only half believing he needed to pee like all living beings. That was preferable over the current situation.

He had to go to the extremes, didn’t he?

Either not showing any need at all or taking it to the limit. It made her wonder if he had needed to go in her presence before but had stayed silent wanting to hide it.

_Better not think about that._

It was more than that though; he’d had two accidents in as many days. That conflicted with what he had told her, that he could go days without a bathroom break. Yes, he had told her that he had made it to the loo. But she was willing to bet the tenner he still owed her after queen Victoria that he was lying about that. She had noticed him freeze when she had brought it up earlier that morning, but she hadn’t said anything. She couldn’t exactly blame him for not wanting to admit that he had wet himself again. In his place, she wouldn’t have either. In hindsight, she shouldn’t have asked.

Still, she was worried about him. It wasn’t the fact that he kept having accidents, though at this rate he was having more accidents than she had, and she was the one ‘blessed’ with the smaller bladder.

That wasn’t normal for Mr. “I rarely need to pee”. The main issue was the fact that he had needed to go again today after yesterday’s incident in itself was worrying. It didn’t work at all on the timescale she was used to from him. 

At least he had promised to explain what was going on, though she wasn’t entirely confident that he would keep that promise. He had a history of avoiding difficult or personal topics, after all.

And this one ticked both boxes without any hesitation. While she was all for not making him more embarrassed than he already was by forcing him to talk about it, this was not something she could let continue. 

She needed to know what was going on.

Hopefully, it wasn’t too bad, maybe he just got an injury from earlier or an infection or something. 

As soon as he entered the flat her mum was all over him. “Oh look who has finally come out of hiding! I would almost think you don’t want to see me.” She pulled him into a hug. “Come here, sweetheart.”

He froze slightly in her embrace, something he often did when suddenly pulled in by her mum, but after a bit he relaxed and hugged her back, showing that he actually liked her mum. Something she would’ve teased about if the earlier incident hadn’t been looming over them.

She didn’t like that though, they were going to have to resolve that as soon as possible. It wasn’t going to come from him, she knew him better than to expect that, s o she was going to have to corner him later.

“Come on, you sit down on the couch, will I get you a cuppa. Then the two of you can tell me all about those wonderful things you two claim to get up to.” Jackie pushed him down to sit next to Rose before going back into the kitchen.

Sitting next to him, she could feel the nervous energy radiated off him. She didn’t have to be a genius to figure out that it was because he was still scared about her opinion after what happened, she knew him well enough to know that.

Hoping to comfort him a bit, she gently grabbed his hand, which was balled in a fist on his thigh. She gently unclenched his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back with her thumb.

“You okay?” She gently asked him. Honestly, he had kinda scared her earlier, but that didn’t matter. She just needed him to be fine.

He stared at her for a moment before giving a small nod, before breaking eye contact and looking around the flat.

_Yeah, okay…_

She was calling bullshit on that. But that wasn’t a conversation they would be having in her mum’s flat, in front of her mum, so she let it slip for now.

_But they were going to have to talk soon._

* * *

The Doctor tried hard to hide his discomfort as Rose was telling Jackie about their run-in with Queen Victoria and the werewolf, with him butting in when necessary. Part of him was regretting not locking himself in the bowels of the TARDIS instead of coming here. Of course, that would mean having to face Rose’s wrath for standing her up. After what he’d done, he had to show his best side. If he wanted to have any chance of convincing her to stay with him, there wasn’t any other option.

So here he was, sipping reluctantly at the tea Jackie had given him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, Jackie made some great tea, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

After the earlier incidents, he wanted to be really careful, he shuddered at the thought of that happening again. 

What would Rose think?

What _did_ she already think?

He was surprised just how small his bladder seemed to be this time around, he had been pretty diligent in keeping on top of his needs, but still, it had gone horribly wrong.

The only explanation was that he had somehow been drinking too much, something he admittedly hadn’t paid any attention to. Cutting down on liquids probably would help, at least, it was the only thing left to try anyway

Jackie had given him a cup of tea he didn’t want, without giving him a chance to refuse it. Originally he had had no plans to drink it and had just fiddled with it as he talked not taking a sip, planning to leave the flat sneakily while leaving the filled cup behind. That was until Rose had caught his eyes and not so subtly gestured him to drink it up. 

This had left him stuck in the dilemma of keeping his companion happy or keep his dignity. Nevertheless, he wasn’t stupid enough to challenge Rose when there was such a big chance she would leave him over this, so he had reluctantly started sipping at the admittedly great tea.

What made matters worse was that he was actually starting to feel pressure in his bladder again. _This really was becoming a problem._

Well, it had already been one, it was just becoming more and more obvious.

Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to keep the need secret, he was a Time Lord, he wasn’t some slave to his body.

_Except that he was._

Something his body had been making increasingly more clear over the past few days. It was embarrassing, and he really needed to figure out what was going on. But right now this meant that he couldn’t trust his body to hold on until he was alone like he’d want. 

Yes, he could still risk it, but he didn’t think his dignity survived if he had another…

_Accident._

He suppressed a shudder at the thought. No, he couldn’t allow that to happen again, even if that meant asking for the loo, no matter how embarrassing that was.

_Even he knew when to admit defeat._

Still, he wasn’t entirely sure about the best way to go about this. He didn’t ask for the loo very often, he just wasn’t sure when it was appropriate to do so. It was obvious that this was the wrong moment though, they were in the middle of the werewolf story.

He just had to wait for an appropriate moment to ask.

* * *

“You have to be making that up.” Jackie shook her head as she stood up, grabbing her cup, reaching for Roses while turning to him. “Finish that and I’ll get you a new one. Don't let it get cold”

The Time Lord looked down, he had mostly finished his tea despite doing his best subtly stalling on drinking it. Glancing up at Jackie, he contemplated whether he could come up with an excuse not to have to finish the drink, not wanting the effect of the liquid on his body. Not when his bladder was so unreliable.

Coming up empty, he ended up just downing the remainder before giving his cup to Jackie. Biting his lip he decided that this was as good a moment as any to go to the bathroom. “Yeah, can I use the loo?”

“Course you can sweetheart, you know where it is.” Jackie dismissed him while walking into the kitchen.

He nodded slightly, not that she saw it, before pushing himself up. In his peripheral vision, he was painfully aware that Rose was watching him. Jackie had no cause to question his request for the toilet, she didn’t know when he had last gone. Nor how long he normally should be able to go between bathroom breaks.

Rose, on the other hand, had been informed on both counts, and was obviously aware of the mismatch between those times and the fact that he needed to go now.

Something he himself was also painfully aware of.

Carefully avoiding eye contact with his companion, he escaped from the living room into the hallway, quickly disappearing behind the door of the bathroom. Leaning against the door, he let out a couple of deep breaths, hating the current situation he found himself in.

There was something extremely unnerving about your own body betraying you. Never mind the fact that he was going to have to talk about it. Cursing himself for promising Rose he would explain, he made his way over to the toilet. He didn’t quite know why he had told her that he would explain when he didn’t know himself.

_Honestly, he had panicked._

Still, he was going to have to figure out what was wrong, this wasn’t looking good for him.

Lifting the toilet seat, he fumbled with his zip, easily pulling it down. Fishing himself from his pants he took in the Tyler bathroom. Despite staying at the flat for a few days after his regeneration he had never actually stepped inside the loo before, not having a reason to.

There wasn’t much going on in there, just some fake flowers standing on top of the toilet with a few pictures of a seaside. 

It was kinda nice, not what he had expected at all. Though, if he was honest, he hadn’t really had any expectations.

Shaking his head slightly he aimed at the toilet and relaxed his bladder.

The result was decidedly less than expected. Despite the very real pressure he had felt, there wasn’t nearly enough liquid leaving his body to explain said preasure, not by a long shot.

He frowned, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his chest at the very real sign that something was wrong.

_This wasn’t normal._

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his racing hearts. 

It was fine, really. 

Nothing to worry about.

This was just an effect of him holding to his limit earlier twice before. He had just weakened his bladder, caused himself a small injury.

_Nothing more._

He nodded to himself as he arranged his clothes again, and flushed the toilet.

All he had to do was go to the medbay, and he’d have it sorted out in a jiffy.

He washed his hands before splashing his face with some water, while taking a couple more deep breaths, trying to compose himself. 

He really needed to get a hold on himself. He was overreacting to this.

_It was just a minor issue._


End file.
